nvscfandomcom-20200216-history
North Vision in Concert 6
North Vision in Concert 6, often referred as NViC 6, was the sixth concert of North Vision in Concert for North Vision Song Contest 6 . Location Oslo is the capital of and most populous city in Norway. Oslo constitutes a county and a municipality. Oslo is the economic and governmental centre of Norway. The city is also a hub of Norwegian trade, banking, industry and shipping. It is an important centre for maritime industries and maritime trade in Europe. The city is home to many companies within the maritime sector, some of which are among the world's largest shipping companies, shipbrokers and maritime insurance brokers. Oslo is a pilot city of the Council of Europe and the European Commission intercultural cities programme. Oslo is considered a global city and ranked "Beta World City" in studies performed by the Globalization and World Cities Study Group and Network in 2008. It was ranked number one in terms of quality of life among European large cities in the European Cities of the Future 2012 report by fDi Magazine. For several years, Oslo has been listed as one of the most expensive cities in the world along with such other global cities as Zürich, Geneva, Copenhagen, Paris, and Tokyo. In 2009, however, Oslo regained its status as the world's most expensive city. A survey conducted by ECA International in 2011 placed Oslo 2nd after Tokyo. As of 2010 the metropolitan area of Oslo has a population of 1,502,604, of whom 951,581 live in the contiguous conurbation. The population currently increases at record rates, making it the fastest growing city in Europe. This growth stems for the most part from immigration and high birth rates among immigrants, but also from intra-national migration. The immigrant population in the city is growing somewhat faster than the Norwegian population, and in the city proper is now more than 25% Bidding Phase The applications for the bidding phase opened on 17 November 2013. Originally 10 countries applied to host the concert, however the United Kingdom later withdrew due to other hosting commitments. Therefore this meant that a final total of 9 countries applied to host the concert. The table below shows the applied countries along with the city and venue that they selected to host. Controversies On the 21 November, it was revealed that Armenia had been chosen to host the concert at the Karen Demirchyan Complex. However due to issues regarding the cheating scandal during the Armenian selection, it was decided by the NBU that Armenia would no longer be eligible to host the concert. Shortly afterwards it was announced that Norway, the runner-up of the bidding phase, would host the concert instead. Confirmed participants * 1 Despite that this song performed in North Vision in Concert, the song later changed because it was announced that it's a cover. Other guests * Nicole Saba opened the concert with her winning song "Hafdal Ahlam". * Tone Damli, Gaute Ormåsen and Maria Mena performed their NVSC entries. * Tone Damli, Gaute Ormåsen and Maria Mena sung their version of "Hafdal Ahlam" at the end. Category:North Vision in Concert